


Don't be shocked if you see your favorite star

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: It's Otabek's birthday.





	Don't be shocked if you see your favorite star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> They're just on the edge of friendship and romance, and not sure which way it's going to fall.

"So." Yuri shoved a bag at Otabek. "Happy birthday from Grandpa."

"Oh," Otabek said. "I didn't--" He hadn't realized that Yuri's grandfather thought about him at all. It was exciting, and slightly worrying.

"I was telling him how you DJ--" Yuri was almost bouncing from foot to foot. "Open it?"

It looked like a record album, but when Otabek opened it, it was too thin and light.

X-ray film. Maybe a knee?

"It's the Rolling Stones," Yuri said. "Cut into the film. It's one of the first bootlegs he ever bought." He grinned. "Cool, huh?"

Otabek grinned back. "So cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there were [bootleg recordings on X-ray film](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/magazine/2017/05/explore-xray-records/) back in the day.


End file.
